cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Wiki:Artykuł na medal/Odrzucone
Więźniowie wyobraźni right|thumb|150px * Jako kandydata na Artykuł na medal zgłaszam film pełnometrażowy Więźniowie wyobraźni z serii Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Opowiada on m.in. o tym, jak Franka znalazła się w świecie przypominającym raj z marzeń dziewczynki w wieku przedszkolnym. Ciekawy opis fabuły filmu. Tylko brakuje galerii. Proszę o wsparcie kandydatury. [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 18:50, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 18:50, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # Piramidzia Don’t come close 18:57, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) #Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Le silence vaut une réponse.]] 18:59, lip 1, 2014 (UTC) Artykuł jak artykuł, porządny, ale nie jakiś szczególny. # ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 18:57, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) Dyskusja. #[[Użytkownik:Gouomp|'Gouomp']] ★ 21:46, lip 7, 2014 (UTC) #MoisissurePleśń♥ 16:57, lip 8, 2014 (UTC) Jak wyżej + jak wspomniała Lenaa. 20px|left Dyskusja: * Wybacz mi Sylwio, ale jako iż ja jestem wychowana na dłuuuuuuuugiiiiiiiiich fabułach, to powiem, że jeśli coś nie ma przynajmniej 20 tys. bajtów, nie nadaje się na artykuł na medal. Artykuł taki musi być gruby i opasły, niczym moja ciotka po wigilii. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 18:57, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) ** Popieram. Opis fabuły wcale nie wciąga na tyle, jakby się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Le silence vaut une réponse.]] 19:15, lip 2, 2014 (UTC) * Muszę Ci jeszcze zwrócić uwagę na to, że źle posortowałaś sekcje: opis to skrócona wersja fabuły do najmniejszej formy, na drugim miejscu jest streszczenie, a na końcu jest fabuła czyli textwall. EDIT: Poza tym, jeśli już piszesz fabułę, to nie może mieć tylko 3 sekcji, bo kurcze jak to wygląda? Wszystko musi być posortowane, ozdobione, i musi być przynajmniej 1 cytat na sekcję, no chyba, że jest za długi. Do tego, aby to miało ręce i nogi, jeśli odcinek ma parę części, oddzielamy sekcję inaczej. Przykładowo, fabuła odcinka powinna wyglądać tak. Mam nadzieję Sylwio, że weźmiesz sobie to następnym razem do serca i skorzystasz z moich rad. ~ '''Lenaa' [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 13:00, lip 11, 2014 (UTC) Powiem tak Sylwio: jeśli z 90 minutowego filmu da się wyciągnąć jedynie 21 tys. bajtów fabuły, to jeden odcinek kucyków by trwał 180 minut. Fabuła na tyle minut filmu, powinna mieć przynajmniej 50 tys. bajtów z plikami i wszystkim. ~ Lenaa [[Message_Wall:Lenaa|'Dyskusja']] • • • [http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenaa/Brudnopis3 Daj autograf] • [[User:Lenaa|'Profil']] 15:55, lip 15, 2014 (UTC) Moja upalna Jamajka! thumb|right|150px * Jako kandydata na pierwszy w Nowym Roku Artykuł na Medal zgłaszam artykuł Moja upalna Jamajka!. Ciekawy, dobrze rozbudowany i opisany szczegółowo. Oprócz tego jest osobna galeria do tego artykułu. Zapraszam do głosowania i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 13:02, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Za: # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 13:02, sty 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # ... 20px|left Dyskusja: * Ze swojej strony wytknę (już po czasie): czemu w tym artykule nie ma żadnych cytatów z odcinka? Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Le silence vaut une réponse.]] 23:17, lut 17, 2015 (UTC) Moja upalna Jamajka! right|150px * Witam. Jako kandydata na Artykuł Na Medal zgłaszam ponownie artykuł "Moja upalna Jamajka!". Wcześniej był zgłaszany, lecz mimo mojego głosu na tak został odrzucony ponieważ: po pierwsze nie było cytatu do tego odcinka, a po drugie Pleśnia i Cartoons23 uznali opis przebiegu fabuły odcinka za opis własnej produkcji i nieprawdziwy. Zweryfikowałam go i zmieniłam. Proszę ponownie o wsparcie kandydatury. [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 19:08, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left '''Za:' # [[Użytkownik:Sylwia1988|'Sylwia1988']] moja tablica wiadomości 19:08, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left Przeciw: # Piramidzia Don't make lemonade 19:36, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Tak jakoś za dużo się nasłuchałam od ciebie o tym odcinku. # Cartoons23 (dyskusja) 20:28, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Eeem...z tego co pamiętam to nie powiedziałem, że własnej produkcji, ale że skupiasz się na niepotrzebnych detalach. A zmian jakichś wielkich nie widzę. #Ciastkoo [[User talk:Ciastkoo|''Le silence vaut une réponse.]] 20:54, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Zwróciłem Ci uwagę na błędy językowe, ale nadal ich nie poprawiłaś. # ~ ''Lenaa [[User_talk:Leurieee|'₤']] • • • [[User:Leurieee|'§']] 21:47, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) You're kidding, right? Sylwia, proszę Cię po raz setny: PRZESTAŃ Z TYMI ARTYKUŁAMI NA MEDAL. NIE POPRAWIAJ PO ZDANIU, NIE DODAWAJ ZBĘDNYCH RZECZY. NAPISZ DŁUGĄ FABUŁĘ OD POCZĄTKU DO KOŃCA. #--Gumbalol [[User talk:Gumbalol|''Zapytaj, odpowiem.]] 05:55, mar 6, 2015 (UTC) Nudne # — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 20:07, mar 6, 2015 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Viteek|'Viteek']] 21:26, mar 8, 2015 (UTC) 20px|left '''Dyskusja:' Kategoria:Głosowania